Emmi's Tale
by KikiDeeNe
Summary: For the first time in my existence I was afraid. Not for myself or my family but for him. The scent I had smelt was Bray, the only human I had felt anything for in 55 years. 1st FF pls review
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF

As I walked into the cafeteria the usual mindless humdrum of the inhabitants of my fellow classmates bored me, as it always did, I sat with my family at our usual table and started to look around. A new pupil had joined our school and it seemed that almost every other moronic idiot wanted to be his best friend. I didn't even turn to look at him; he held no interest to me.

As I turned around a voice from next me spoke "He's already quite intrigued by us, especially you. His mind gives him away greatly."

Another voice spoke so softly that even if anyone else was listening to us they would have never heard it, "Oh yes, his mind is made up quite solidly, I can see the outcome clearly. He is just perfect for our Emmii".

Just then, as a window was suddenly opened, I heard a quiet gasp come from across the table "oh my!" In a heartbeat the scent overwhelmed me; I was suddenly hungrier than I had ever been in my whole existence. I was already thinking of ways to satiate my hunger. I had never had this happen to me before and I was so very much overwhelmed by it, I was unprepared to deal with it. Suddenly another window was opened and I was blessed with a breath of fresh, clean air. It was all I needed. I looked at the faces around me and stood up. I gave them one last glance and I fled.

As soon as I exited the building my head was cleared fully and I could think clearly again, but I knew I could not risk going back in there so I quickly went to my car. Driving home I was outraged, never in my whole existence had I ever had the urge as strongly as I had it today. This was not acceptable; I would find a way to banish these unsavoury thoughts that I was now starting to have out of my head. I would not give in to the monster inside; I would not become everything I despised. As I pulled up outside the house I could see them standing there, my grandparents, well that weren't strictly true but I am at a loss to find a better word at this point in time. Once I stepped out of the car I realised they weren't the only ones there, the rest of my family had beaten me home. I looked into their faces and I knew that they were about to question me greatly, as the two who would normally have been able to inform the others of what had caused my sudden departure today wouldn't have been to see as far into my mind as usual as I wasn't even sure of what was really going on.

My aunt looked at me questionably, as did all of them. My father, again for lack of better word, ushered me inside. We gathered in the sitting room, each member of my family looking at me with great concern in their almost honey coloured eyes.

My father was the first to break the silence. "How bad was it?" he asked me this with a look of total understanding.

"The worst I have ever felt, I never thought one of them could be this appealing", as I answered I saw the looks on each of their faces, it was as if they were sort of expecting this. My bear of an uncle was the first to respond to this.

"Listen kid it happens to all of us at one point, we just have to learn to control it but if you slip then we'll understand that."

My grandfather gave him a pointed look and turned to me "Of course sometimes it is hard for us when faced with such a great temptation, but we all made a choice to live this way and we have to try has hard as we can to maintain that choice."

As I looked around my family I knew that only one of them really understood, as I asked to speak with him alone I knew I had hurt the others feelings but I knew that they couldn't really comprehend the choice I had to make.

"I have to know what she saw" a statement I knew the man who had become my father would understand.

"She saw only one thing Emmii and you're not going to like it. She saw you together and happy. She saw him as one of us."

A rage I never thought I possessed, even in my darkest moments, came bubbling to the surface and spilled out "I WILL NOT, IT WILL NOT, NO NO NO!" I could see the shock and fear in his face as he fought to stop me losing control

"Emmii, calm down please, this is all she has seen please understand it for what it is". All I knew was that my aunt could see only what had been decided on so why was she seeing something I had not yet decided on? "I did not make this decision so how is she able to see anything?"

"She can see because he has made a decision Emmii and that has set the wheels in motion, he saw you from afar today and made the choice to come and speak to you and that's when it all clicked in for her. It's the future based on what he chose."

Well this was a new one. I guess I will just have to make my own choice and change all that, I know, I thought, I'll leave. That way nothing will come of it. "Don't you even dare think of leaving" the tone in his voice was so undeniably fierce I was brought back to my senses

"And if I stay? Who's to say I won't kill him? He is too tempting for me even if I wanted to get to know him, which by the way I don't." And with that he left the room, I didn't know where he went but I knew he was back with the woman that I thought of as my mother, "Look at her Emmii, do you think I didn't have the same concerns when we first met? Of course I did, I tried my hardest to stay away from her and it didn't work. It ended up causing more heartache in the long run. The day I accepted that I could not live without her was the first day of the rest of my existence. Please trust me when I say you do not want to make a rash decision Emmii."

I looked at the two people in my life that I cared for more than any others and made a choice and it was not on they were expecting, "Can you excuse me for a while please? I need to go gather my thoughts away from where they are being overheard." As soon as I said this I regretted the harsh tone I had used, "I am sorry it's just I need to be alone for a while, I will be back soon, I promise." With this I left in a hurry as I could sense that they were about to try and stop me again.

Outside running free with nature, I felt at one with my surroundings. I could breathe freely again knowing that my thoughts weren't being studied too closely. As much as I loved my father, it was very annoying that he could read my thoughts so easily all the time. I sat down on a fallen tree, most probably the result of our last trip into forest, and thought back to first time I saw my father. It was a cold, wintery night almost 55 years ago. I had ran away from my foster home (my parents having been killed when I was a very young child, I'm still sketchy on the details) and was wandering down an unlit winding road when a truck came out of no-where and struck me from behind. I was flung into the dense undergrowth and would have lain dead and undiscovered for many years, as it was an unused part of the forest, if it had not been for him; my saviour, my hero, my father. He came out of the dark like a beacon of light and swept me up in his arms. I looked up and it was then that I thought I had already died and gone to heaven, for he had the most beautiful, kind face I had ever seen.

I don't really remember that much after that, my family have since told me that I almost died while he was carrying me to the house, so he had no choice but to save me there in the middle of the forest. I remember the days after vividly. It was dark and so very, very painful. I prayed for God to come and take me and to stop my suffering and he eventually answered that prayer on the third day. When I came round I knew things were different, that I was different. As they explained who they were and what I had become, I felt the same hunger that almost overtook me this afternoon. I knew then that this would be my life from now; I would always be fighting the monster within.

My family were, and still are, wonderful. They taught me how to control the hunger, they taught me their way. Vegetarians, that is what we call ourselves; our little inside joke. In reality we feed on animals. The bigger the predator the better, they keep us stronger to resist the thirst. You see it will always be there, the urge to feed from humans, but my family and I are different. We don't see why we have to be the monsters we were destined to be. I guess by now you have realised what I am, what we are. Vampires. Good vampires, but still vampires. It is thanks to the head of our family, my grandfather you could call him, that we are the kind of vampires we are. He is the most compassionate of us all. He is desensitized to the scent of human blood. I supposed that is what happens after living our way for almost 500 years.

He is my biggest inspiration after my father. My father, the most important being in my existence, he is the one who taught me the most. He guided me through the difficult first years of my new life, helping me when I was close to breaking point, staying by my side on our hunting trips never letting me too far out from under his watchful gaze.

I shouldn't forget to tell you about my wonderful mother in all this. She is the most kind-hearted, graceful and beautiful being you could ever imagine to meet, I owe her everything. I owe her my second life. I had only been to this life for about a year when I became too confident in my abilities and decided to go out hunting on my own. I crossed a pair of nomad females and they engaged me in a fight. They had the upper hand and I was barely holding my own when all of a sudden she was there, my mother. She fought them both off with such anger and ferocity they went running off into the hills without looking back. She has taught me many things, the greatest one being unconditional love. Like the way she loves my father, my sister and myself.

Ah Nessie, my big sister. She is my mother and father's biological daughter. She is a wonderful sister and my best friend. She held my hand through my transformation and wouldn't leave my side, not even to sleep. Unlike the rest of us Nessie is half human. She is married to a great man, Jacob, even if he does smell funny to the rest of us.

As if by magic, I saw her; my big sister. Running through the trees; her eyes frantically scanning the forest looking for me. I called out to her and she came running over, relief flooding her face.

"Please tell me you are not leaving Emmii?" She asked me, her tone frantic.

"It's my only option, Ness. I have to leave. I feel like I don't even have a say in MY future anymore. Aunt Alice's vision was based entirely on this human boy and his decision. What does that mean? That my future is subject to a frivolous human boy who can change his mind at any second? Never mind the fact that I have never spoken to this boy in my life and have no intention of doing so!"

"Well if that is the case then there is no reason for you to leave is there?"

_Damm it, I hate it when she gets the better of me like that!_

"Well....." I started unsure of what other excuse I could come up with

"That's settled then, I'm taking you home"

With that she grabbed my hand and we sped off into the forest back to our family.

4


	2. Difficult Times Ahead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Emmi and some other OC that will come in later. Twilight belongs to SM blah, blah, blah lol. **

CHAPTER 2: DIFFICULT TIMES AHEAD

As we pulled into the parking lot of our depressing high school (I have only matriculated 5 times, the rest of the family don't even care to count anymore), I wondered how much longer we would have to stay here, we had already been here for a year. I didn't really like this town to begin with but now with my own personal hell to contend with I was starting to hate it here. My family had lived here many times, the time previous to the present one had been before I joined them. My mother had been born here and it was where she met and fell in love with my father. It was where they were married and it was the place my sister was born. It was the place where my family had their happiest memories. I on the other hand had nothing but disdain for the horrid, wet and grey town called Forks.

I sat perfectly still in the car (my father's classic something or other, I have never really been interested in cars) whilst my mother, father and sister got out. Parked next to us were my two aunts and uncles. My favourite Aunt, Alice, came bounding over and pulled me from the car

"You can't just sit there all day, and anyway nothing is going to happen. I've seen it." She announced with a look daring me to say I believed otherwise.

"Ok, ok I'm coming" I sighed and with great effort (for ever fibre in my body was screaming at me to turn tail and run home) I headed towards the school.

My first few classes were relatively easy for two reasons. One was because I knew the syllabus off by heart. The second was I had yet to cross paths with this new boy. My luck only lasted for a short while for when I walking into my English class, there it was. The scent I had been dreading was there, just as strong but somehow I managed to keep my head a bit clearer this time. I had gone hunting the night before with Nessie and her husband Jake, wanting to be as prepared as I could be for the ordeal I was about to face. I had spent the rest of the night talking with my father. He had talked to me in detail about what I would endure when I was in close proximity to the boy. My mother had tried to talk to me about the vision my aunt Alice had seen but I was determined that it would never become a reality.

Walking to my seat, with Nessie following closely behind me, I stopped breathing. It was the easiest way not to have my throat and nostrils burn with his scent. I was very uncomfortable, not that I actually needed to breathe, and I began to realise just how much I relied on breathing as a sense. Without it I felt quite exposed and was extremely grateful that I had Nessie with me in this class. She would warn me of anything that I couldn't sense myself. As I sat down, I automatically turned to face Nessie, who was in the seat to my right.

"You are doing great, just don't breathe and you'll be fine." She whispered to me in a low voice only we could hear.

"I wish I felt as sure as you do sis." As soon as the sentence was out of my mouth I heard a deep tuneful voice speak.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt."

I turned around to look into the face of possibly the most stunning being I had ever seen, immortal or human. He had the darkest blue eyes; framing his perfectly sculpted face was a shaggy mop of dark brown hair. He was perfect. The scent that came off him seemed to penetrate my closed mouth and nostrils. It felt like it was burning my very skin. I realised that this was the human in Aunt Alice's vision.

"Yes." I answered in an almost whisper, not wanting to use too much of the air I had in my dead lungs talking to this boy in case I was called on to speak in class.

"Hi, I'm Bray, Bray Danielson. I just moved here and I wanted to introduce myself. You're Amellia right?" He spoke in calm and assured voice. There was no hesitation that most humans normally have when talking to one of us. It was almost like he didn't sense the fear the others did.

"My family call me Emmi." Why I was telling him their pet name for me, I did not know.

"Is that an invitation to call you Emmii then?" He asked me with a smirk that would have sent my heart flying out of my chest if it had still been beating.

I didn't know why but I wanted him to know my pet name and everything else about me too. I wanted to open up to him in a way I had never done before with anyone, not even to my father, mother and sister. In the end I settled for much, much less.

"Yes, I guess it is. It's nice to meet you Bray."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you Emmii." His smile would have been breathtaking if I could breathe.

Mr Browleigh called for our attention which I was grateful for as if I was to continue the conversation with Bray I would have to breathe and I didn't feel strong enough to do that just yet. As we settled into the task, my thoughts were with this beautiful, blue eyed Angel that was sitting next me and how I couldn't quite believe I was beginning to feel myself crumble towards him based on approximately 30 seconds of conversation. What was wrong with me?! I need to get a grip on reality before I let myself be swayed by a pretty face.

Walking out of class with Ness, I knew that I had to get outside and breathe in some clean air before Bray spoke to me again. Nessie seemed to sense this too for as soon as I was out of the classroom door she dropped her books and blocked the exit so I could make my escape outside. Breathing in the fresh clean air helped to reinforce my newfound desire not to talk to him again. I could not let myself be swayed into a possible future that could take away his life. I could think so much better when I didn't have him around me. Knowing I had only seconds before the others came to find me I took flight as quickly as I could with arousing suspicion. I headed towards the forest where I broke into a sprint that I knew even my father wouldn't even be able to match. I might not have the extraordinary talents that he, my mother, sister, aunt and uncle possessed but I had speed on my side. I was faster than all of them.

Reaching our baseball clearing, I slowed and sat on one of the boulders that were left from the time my family faced off with The Volturi. I went over the events of the afternoon in my mind methodically, playing out different scenarios in my mind, coming to the same conclusion each time. It was too dangerous to be involved with Bray any further than I already was. If Aunt Alice's vision was correct, and I would never bet against her, then the only way it would end was with him being condemned to this life. I was not willing to allow that to happen to him. I would not be the reason for his life to be cut short. I would be civil and if he talked to me again I would not embarrass my family by being openly rude. But I would not drag him into my dangerous (for him) life. With this in mind I headed back towards the school. Nearing the edge of the forest I crossed a vampire scent that I did not recognise. I stopped for a split second until I picked up three more unknown scents. With this I ran to find my family. As much as I knew I could hold my own now against a couple of fully mature vampires I knew I couldn't handle four of them. I approached my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie and quickly whispered what I had discovered.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go?" He exclaimed. It had been a while since he had been given a challenge like this.

"Three against four are not odds I like Emmett!" Aunt Rosalie was rightly concerned about us going to track these unknowns without the rest of the family.

"The scent is too close to the school, where are the others?" I looked around anxiously and was rewarded with the sight of father, mother, Nessie, Alice and Jasper hurrying towards us. Without talking we headed towards the scent of the unknowns, my father and uncles leading the way. Once we were surrounded by the trees we increased our speed and began the search for the Nomads. I picked up a very fresh scent, perhaps minutes old, and started following it. I heard the others shift their directions to follow mine. Less than 30 seconds later I picked up a new scent. One I knew very well. I ran as fast as I could in the direction it was coming from, frantically hoping I wouldn't be too late. Nearing a clearing I could hear them now, two males and two females. They were taunting their prey. They wanted him to beg for his life. It surprised me that he hadn't already. The youngest looking female could barely contain her bloodlust. She wanted this over with already. As she pounced for her prey I flung myself up through the air and landed in front of him just before she reached him. Crouching low I prepared myself for the attack that was surely coming a fierce and animalistic hiss came from the bottom of my stomach and escaped out of my snarling mouth. I was shocked to see them all just standing still until I realised why. The others had caught up with me and now stood in a protective half circle just behind me. My parents and Nessie came and stood at either side of me. Low hisses were emanating from all sides. Whilst I could sense the anger from both us and them all I felt was fear. For the first time in my existence I was afraid. Not for myself or my family but for him. The scent I had smelt was Bray, the only human I had ever felt the need to protect in 55 years. The Nomads stood still, the sight of my family all baring our teeth at them, prepared to fight for Bray had shocked them into stillness. It didn't stop them for long. The tallest of them, a vampire with hair as black as coal and the crimson eyes of a non-vegetarian, stepped forward and addressed my father.

"Is there a particular reason that you have stopped us from eating our meal"?

A strong set of hands grasped me from behind as I set myself at the Nomad, teeth bared and hissing.

"Yes there is. Your hunting on these lands would cause a problem for us. We have a permanent residence nearby and you would draw attention to us if you were to start killing the students of the local school." My father answered with nonchalance.

"Ah come now one little boy won't hurt surely? We will dispose of him thoroughly afterwards." The little female offered with a hungry look on her face.

With that I pounced shouting back at them to protect Bray, I jumped on top of her shoulders and yanked her head off in one swift movement. I was back in front of Bray with her head in my hands before anyone had gotten the chance to move.

"As you can see there will be no compromise. The boy lives and you all leave, otherwise you will share the same fate as your friend here." I stated in a cold monotone, whilst dangling her head from side to side.

"You heard her and I wouldn't even think of fighting us. I mean 3 on 8 are not very good odds are they?" As he said this my Uncle Emmett started laughing at himself.

"We will leave. Never the less don't think I will forget this or let it lay, little one." He gave me one last pointed look before darting off into the trees with the other two following quickly behind him.

I sighed then it dawned on me what I had just done. I had exposed not just myself but my whole family to a human boy I knew nothing about. We were going to have to leave. I turned around slowly to face him. Wondering what his reaction was going to be.

"Bray? Are you ok?"

"What the hell just happened here? What in God's name were they? And what the hell are you?"

**Dum Dum Dum!! What does Bray think the Cullen's are? Is he going to tell? Or will the secret be safe? You'll have to review to find out :)**


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SM owns it all, you know the drill :)**

**Thank you to Gina.N.B for my first ever review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER THREE: THE TRUTH

**RECAP**

_I sighed then it dawned on me what I had just done. I had exposed not just myself but my whole family to a human boy I knew nothing about. We were going to have to leave. I turned around slowly to face him. Wondering what his reaction was going to be._

"_Bray? Are you ok?" _

"_What the hell just happened here? What in God's name were they? And what the hell are you?"_

I looked deep into the dark blue eyes that were boring into mine and saw that he was not afraid. If he had been by the Nomads then he was no longer. It was as if he thought the danger had passed. Little did he know he was still surrounded by eight vampires. I had to think of a good excuse very quickly but I was coming up blank. I decided to tell him the truth. I heard a small gasp and then I turned to my father.

"It'll be ok, tell him." Of course I knew once I decided to tell him my Aunt Alice would see the future. I took my father's word that everything would be ok as a sign that the vision went well. I turned to face Bray. He was looking expectantly at me. I moved closer to him.

"If I asked you to trust me, would you?"

"In a heartbeat." He replied with the sincerity that only someone telling the truth can possess. I threw the head of the nomad at Uncle Jazz, knowing that by dealing with it myself I might really start to freak Bray out.

"Would you mind sorting that out?"

"Not a problem Emmii."

With that I took Bray by the hand, slung him over my shoulder and ran through the forest leaving my family behind. Only once I had reached the baseball clearing did I stop and put him down. We sat on a boulder in silence for a few minutes. I turned around to face him. He looked deep into my eyes and asked me again.

"What happened back there?"

I struggled to think of a way to make this easier for him to hear. It was going to be very hard for him to accept it but I felt confident knowing that my father had told me it would be ok. Before I could open my mouth to speak he beat me there.

"There is something really different about you and your family. The way you did whatever it was you did to that other girl was almost superhuman. I mean I didn't even see you move and then there you were swinging her head from your hand! They were going to kill me weren't they?" He said all of a sudden.

"Yes they would have. But you were safe the second I knew you were in the forest."

"How did you know where I was?"

Now was the time, I knew, to let it all out. I had wanted to tell this boy everything from the second I had seen him and here was my chance.

"I could smell you." Simply put was the best option.

"Do I really smell that bad?" He asked me with half a smile playing on his lips.

"No, you actually smell too good. At least to me anyway. My family and I are a bit different. We have been around for a while." I started off slowly, not really knowing where to go next.

I reached up and put my hand on his face so he could feel how different my hand was to his. His eyes widened in surprise at the coolness, and then his face was curious again. He hid his shock well. I decided to use his momentarily silence to finish what I had now started.

"My family and I are vampires. We don't kill humans, we live off animals. Vegetarians we call ourselves, it's our inside joke. I'm 55 years old. I was changed by my father, sorry you know him as Edward. Bella is my mother and Nessie is my sister. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are my aunts and uncles, Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents. Oh and then there is Jake, he's Nessie's husband and there are his pack who are werewolves. I'll explain about them later." I stopped suddenly, realising I was starting to ramble and he was probably thinking I was insane. He looked totally shocked but then his face shifted and it was like nothing I had ever seen before. He started smiling at me. A truly magnificent smile that came from the bottom of his soul. He looked around like he was seeing the world through new eyes.

"So the others back there were human eating vampires?" I sat in silence shocked that he had believed me. I thought it would take a lot of convincing.

"Yes. They are Nomads. It's unusual to see such a big group of them though. They normally fight too much amongst themselves to live together like that."

"Your family seems to manage it and there are tons of you." The curiosity was burning from his eyes.

"My Grandpa, Carlisle, has a theory about that. He thinks that we are more civil because we drink from animals. It enables us to form stronger bonds with each other based on love and trust. I have to say that is the largest group of nomads I have ever seen. I'm surprised they didn't start fighting each other the second they cornered you. Especially smelling the way you do." I gave him a quick smile.

"So you are 55 years old, what about the rest of your family?"

"Well Carlisle is almost 500, Esme is about 220, my mother is nearly 140, my father is nearing 250, Emmett and Rosalie are both about 210, Jasper is 290, Alice is 230, Renesmee is 125 and Jake is about 140. Of course after a while the years just roll into one."

The look on his face was priceless. He couldn't believe that any of us were that old. It would have been funny if it wasn't so serious. Then he found his voice again.

"So how old were you, when you were...?" It seemed he couldn't find the right term for what he was trying to ask me.

"Turned?" I suggested. He nodded.

"It was about a month before my 16th birthday." And that was it, I started to tell him story of how I came to be a Cullen. When I finished my story he told me something about himself that we shared in common.

"I live with my foster parents here in Forks. So looks like we've got some common ground." He gave me a shy smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" I had this urge to know everything about him.

"I don't know about my dad, I never knew who he was but my mom died when I was 4. She had cancer. I went to live with my grandma for a few years but she was really old and couldn't really take care of me so I was put into care when I was 6. I've had about 6 different sets of foster parents in 11 years. I'm just looking forward to turning 18 so I can start my life my way. Though it did get better when I moved here." He gave me a cheeky smile. I had a feeling he was referring to me.

We sat just smiling at each other for a few seconds then the peaceful silence was interrupted by my phone ringing. Looking down at the caller display I sighed deeply before answering it.

"Hello?"

"So have you killed him yet??? HA HA HA HA HA." A booming laugh travelled down the line. I shut the phone with such force it shattered into pieces in my hand. I looked at Bray who was strangely amused.

"My uncle Emmett thinks he is quite the joker."

"Sounds like a cool guy. I'd like to meet him properly and the rest of your family of course." I looked at him like he was mad.

"You want to meet 8 vampires, 1 half vampire and a werewolf?" I asked him, seriously worrying about his mental state.

"Yeah sure, why not? Hang on did you say half vampire? Who's a half vampire? How can someone be a half vampire?" He sounded as confused as I did when I discovered what my beloved sister was.

"Nessie is half a vampire, half human. She is my mother and father's biological daughter. They met when mom was human and they got married. She fell pregnant with Nessie and almost died while having her. Dad had to change her to save her life when Nessie was born. Therefore, mom and dad are full vampires like the rest of us and Nessie is half. Her heart beats and she needs to sleep but apart from that she is the same as the rest of us. Except for her eyes. She has mom's human eyes." I summarised.

"Ah cool. You said something about a werewolf?"

"Yeah, Nessie's husband Jake is one. Well technically he's a shape shifter but same difference really."

I then remembered what he has said before he asked about half vampires.

"So you want to meet my family, even though you know what we are?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you eat humans is it?" I had to tell him that it wasn't that simple.

"Well that's true but it's not really that simple. We have to work really hard to live our way of life. It's not as simple as it sounds. The urge to feed from humans is always strong; it takes a considerable amount of self control.

"I think I trust you all with my life after you just saved it back there." And once again there was that look in his eyes of complete trust.

"Well if you want to meet them there is no time like the present." In the back of my mind I knew this might not be such a good idea, but logic was starting lose out to the undeniable feelings that this human was bringing out in me. I held out my hand for him to take and I was more careful when I placed him on my back this time.

We made it to the house in a matter of minutes and as Bray looked up at it I started to feel slightly nervous. What if they didn't like him? What if he didn't like them? I shook it off when I heard Edward speak from inside the house.

"It will be fine, just get in here." And he chuckled as though it was a joke.

I took Bray's hand and walked through the door.

_Another cliffy I'm afraid. Haven't had much time to do this chapter as long as I wanted. Will try and not leave this as long for the next chapter_


End file.
